The Convict's Secret
by monkeyp123
Summary: Richard.B.Riddick, fierce killer and escaped convict, every merc's big payday, at least if they could capture him first. Everyone saw him as a heartless man, if he could kill so many without remorse then he must have no heart. However, they didn't know about the person who lingered in his shadow, the one person he could trust and cared about and that person is me, his wife.
1. Chapter One

Copy Right goes to those who directed and produced the Riddick sage, anything you recognise is not mine, I only own Angie. This story will follow all Riddick movies.

* * *

Small spaces, that was my biggest phobia, it made me feel helpless. It came from when I was a young child and my mother forced me into a small closet, where I was forced to listen to what those men did to her, forced to listen her screams and pleas for them to stop. Now every time I was stuck in a small space I thought of that moment, when I had felt so helpless having to listen to my mother, the only person I had, get murdered. That is why I went into full on panic mode when I woke up finding myself stuck in my cryo chamber, apparently we had crash landed.

Without thinking I started to kick and punch the glass, hoping somehow I could do some damage and get myself out of there. What made the situation worse was the fact that the emergency release handle was broken. and my kicking and punching wasn't doing any damage to the glass. Tears were streaming down my face and I couldn't breathe. Suddenly I became scared for another reason, normally when I was this distressed he would be here in a blink of the eye, and that meant one of two things, he was still in the merc's custody or he was dead. It was the second thought that made me give up, if he was dead then there was no point to fight anymore. Of course my inner animal was trying to tell me that that was bullshit and we would know if he wasn't dead, but my panic induced mind refused to listen to her.

Just before I blacked out from lack of air a shadow fell over my chamber and all I could see we're black goggle covered eyes, causing a small smile of relief to grace my lips.

When I came to to, I saw three people standing over me, without a second thought I shot up and went into defensive mode, glad that my knives hadn't fallen out of their places during the crash.

"Woah," A guy pretending to be a cop put his hands up in surrender. "We not going to hurt you so how about you put those knives away."

Looking at the other to people I sensed no danger from them so I nodded and put my knives back in their place, but kept a weary eye on the dirty blonde haired dude, something was off about him, maybe it was the fact he stunk of morphine, a hype no doubt, or it could be the fact that I could smell Riddick's blood on him. That was all I needed to realise that this was the merc who captured him.

"Sorry, just don't like waking up in a strange place with people I don't know hovering over me." I held my hand out, "the name is Angie,"

The merc grabbed it with a smirk, "Johns" he offered back.

I looked at the other to people expectantly.

"My name is Imam, I apologise for scarring you, none of us expected you to wake so suddenly." The holy man offered with a kind smile.

"No harm done, a girl can't be to cautious." I shrugged.

He seemed to understand, everyone knew the dangers of a girl travelling alone.

The girl with the two men never said her name, but that didn't bother me. Johns led us back to the ship and introduced me to everyone else. There was the skittish antiques dealer Paris, a woman with a funny accent called Shazza, and a girl pretending to be a boy who was no older then thirteen and would be starting her cycle quite soon that went by Jack. Something about the kid brought out a protective streak in me, which was odd cause I tended to avoid kids in general, but she reminded me of myself when I was that age, only difference was that I could at least fend for myself so there was no need for me to hide my gender.

Tying my auburn hair into a messy bun to stop it from sticking to my neck, I made my way to where the group was congregated. They were having a discussion about what they should do with the convict, apparently he killed one of them. Feeling the need to protect him, which I would no doubt regret later, because he was no doubt listening to them, I put my two sense in.

"You said there was blood every where by the hole where Zeke was burying the bodies?" I asked and they nodded, "how much blood did Riddick have covering him then?"

"That's the thing he was clean, not a drop of blood on him" Jack explained.

"Not possible, if it was a messy kill there would have been blood splatter, he would have blood on him, no matter how good you are." They all looked at me suspiciously. "Look, I'm not trying to defend the guy, but I helped my uncle work some police jobs a few years back and some with them were messy, every person we convicted had tried to get rid of the evidence by attempting to burn the clothes they wore, maybe you should ask him what happened. Better then playing the guessing game." I shrugged.

Fry, the person who took place of the dead captain seemed to agree with me as well as Imam, Shazza and Johns weren't to impressed and walked off to sulk when Fry said she would talk to the convict. That caused me to roll my eyes, he was going to have fun with that one, and not in the crude sense, in the fact that she would be an easy target for his mind games.

A few minutes later she came out of the hold looking slightly shaken, I didn't pay attention to what was said as I looked in all directions and found this planet had three suns which meant no darkness. Yet something didn't sit we'll with me, crouching down I placed my hand flat on the ground, there was movement under neath and whatever it was felt rather excited. Knowing I was going to regret this later, I happened to hear Fry ask if anyone wanted to go down the hole, when no one stepped forward I did. I could protect myself because I could see in the dark, something that was weird because unlike Riddick I didn't have a shine job, frankly I was glad I could see in the dark because having silver eyes like Riddick just wouldn't suit me and I loved the chocolate brown colour they were.

"I'll do it, if anything happens to me it won't affect the chance of us getting off this planet, you said there was a high chance that ship you found in the settlement could still work right?" It was a lie, I just wanted to know what the hell we might be up against, "They are going to need you to fly off this planet."

Everyone agreed and it wasn't long before they had attached a rope to me, and I was crawling through the very small tunnel with a flash light in my hand. Trying to ease my panic that was starting to creep up, I focused on the task at hand, and that was finding what was at the end of this tunnel. The further I crawled the louder a clicking sound became, a sound that sent shivers done my spine and that wasn't a good thing.

Finally I made it to an underground cave, and I knew that I was not alone. Weird bird like creatures were crawling alone the wall, paying close attention to me. The way they stuck to the darkness meant that light was their weakness, which was a good thing for us. Breathing in the scent of blood hit me, following it I found a human foot that I assumed belonged to Zeke, the man Riddick supposedly killed. Suddenly there was a change iin the air around me and the creatures were no longer watching me but were now hunting me. Grabbing one of my knives I started to climb up one of the hollow tiers, hoping to get as far away from them as possible. One tried to grab my foot with its tail but I quickly pulled my legs up. Using my knife I tried to make a hole in the tier hoping then I could call for help.

"Somebody help me" I yelled out while trying to break the rock.

Just as I made a hole a hand grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me through.

"Get this rope off me," I demanded, just as I was yanked back.

Imam was quick to react and used his ceremonial dagger to cut the rope, before the creatures could pull me all the way back.

"Pray to what ever God you believe in, and hope that it stays light because if it ever gets dark we are royally fucked. Riddick didn't kill Zeke, the things under the ground did."

Without waiting to hear what they had to say I made my way back to the ship, needing to compose myself before I could face any of those people. Twice now I let my emotions take hold of me, and it almost got me killed. I couldn't risk it happening again, not if I wanted to get off this fucked up planet alive.


	2. Chapter Two

Taking a chance I snuck into the ship and headed to where they had Riddick locked up. Seeing him in chains never sat well with me, especially when they would blindfold him and put a horse bit in his mouth. People thought that just because he murdered people, people who always did something to him first, he needed to be handled like an animal. Riddick was no animal nor did he act like one, unless it was when we were alone together. All his kills were precise and never once overly messy, what animal kills like that. People would think me a freak for trying to defend him, but that's what happens when you have a soul mate, you stick by them through good and bad. Automatically my hand moved to touch the mark he left on my neck the first time we slept together. Never before had I felt such a need to be intimate with someone, until I met Riddick.

Walking in to the area he was chained up, I couldn't help but admire the way his muscles were so taunt as if prepared to attack it anyone who got to close for his liking. His golden skin shimmered with the layer of sweat that covered it, his bald head needed a shave again and that black wife beater he wore did nothing to control my hormones. Sadly whenever I was alone with him I could never control my hormones, but the way his eyes would darken and the intense look he gave when there was no one around told me he struggles just as much to control his as well.

"You put yourself in danger." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Wanted to see what we might be up against. I got a feeling we will all be facing whatever it is sooner than we would like." I shrugged and sat on a fallen beam and started sharpening my knives with the wet stone I always kept on my person.

"Hmm," was all he said.

I could feel him watching me, even though his head was down cast, but I was only sharpening my knives to keep myself distracted so that I would jump the guy. Secretly it's always been a fantasy of mine to have some fun with him while he is chained up, but unfortunately when it comes to the bedroom, Riddick's too much of an alpha male to let me take control, even when he does its only for a few minutes.

Never did I understand what he saw in me, how such a fine specimen like him could be soul mated to me. Sure he had his issues, the fact he enjoyed killing and what not, but me I was messed up. I couldn't stand small spaces; I had reoccurring nightmares of the night my mother was murdered and then there is the emotional look down I put myself in if I so much as hurt someone, even if it is in self defence. Yet somehow, despite all of my flaws he stills loves me for me

When Johns came in he didn't notice me sitting in the corner, despite the fact the noise of the stone against the blade was the only sound in the room. Catching Riddick's eye, I gave a small smirk, this guy must have a serious hard on for my husband not to notice there was another person in the room.

"Here's the deal, you work without chains, shivs and no bit, but you do as I say when I say." Johns spoke and only then did he notice me.

He gave me a strange look as to ask what I was doing in here.

"Needed space, didn't feel threatened since he is chained up. You want me to leave?" I asked.

"Nah your good," he said giving me an annoying charming smile before turning his attention back to Riddick.

"So do we have a deal?" Johns attempted to sound intimidating but I could tell he was lying so I shook my head subtly to my husband as to say no deal.

"Just to get sent straight back to a slam once we get off this shit hole, fuck you." Riddick shit back, I made sure to keep my eyes off him because if I saw his tense muscles there is no saying what I will do.

"Truth is" the merc paused, "I'm tired of chasing you."

My voice itched to shout out liar to him but I stuck with an exaggerated eye roll and pretended to shot myself in the head. Riddick's mouth twitched slightly at that because Johns didn't have a single clue as to what I was doing behind his back.

"You saying you'll cut me loose" Riddick pretended to sound hopeful, but his eyes gave away the fact that he didn't believe this guy for one second, although Johns wasn't smart enough to see that.

"I'm saying you died in the crash." He shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Not being able to stand any more bullshit coming out that mans mouth I made a kissing face at Riddick and left the room heading outside. There, everyone was working on a sled type thing that had one of the cells from the ship on it. Apparently they were going to use that to see if the ship at the settlement was still in working condition. Now I knew why Johns wanted to make a deal, even if it was all bull, he needed an errand boy and thought Riddick would be a good candidate for the roll. The morphine must have been messing with the guys head or he had a serious death wish.

Shazza came up to me and handed me one of the breathing things that everyone else had, it was actually only then did I notice the fact that the pressure in the atmosphere was slightly higher which meant not enough oxygen. It did t bother, considering I spent a few years after my mother's death on a planet with a similar problem and my body had adapted to it.

"Fry, can I have a word quick?" I spoke out to her.

Nodded her head she ran over to me.

"Riddick isn't someone we can all trust, so I'm thinking I pull the sled with him and that way I can give a indication to Johns if he is about to try something." I explained hoping she falls for my lie.

"Are you ok to pull the sled?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I can handle." I answered.

"Ok, I'll tell Johns." She said before heading off to find the merc.

Walking over to the sled I wrapped one of the ropes around my shoulder and waited for everyone so we could get moving. The feeling of being watched fell over me and I glanced in the direction of the person and found it was Jack. She was looking at me with an admiration in her eyes, a look that I wished she didn't have. I knew that I couldn't get attached because if Riddick had a chance to get him and myself off this planet without the others he would take it, and I didn't want that guilt sitting on my shoulders. What made matters worse was when that admiration went from me to someone standing behind me.

"Looks like you have an admirer," I said as Riddick moved to stand next to me and did the same with the rope. "I don't need you dying on me because I don't wanna be doing all the work so here," I offered him some oxygen.

He just nodded his head and took a hit.

We finally started moving and I wished I had a pair of shorts on, instead of my black fitted trousers and combat boots. Not even the white tank top I was wearing helped me feel cool. I guess that's one of the disadvantages of being stranded on a planet with three suns and no water. Everyone else was merrily drinking alcohol from Paris' stash, I never had a taste for alcohol, which was why I declined when Shazza had offered me some just before we had set off for the settlement.

"So what, you click you fingers and he's one of us now?" Shazza snidely asked Johns.

Without thinking I took a step forward to give the arrogant bitch what she deserved only to have Riddick step in front of be blocking my path. Glaring at his back, I kick him in the back of his leg softly to show my annoyance. All that got me was a warning growl.

"No, but this way I won't have to worry about you not waking up when you go to sleep." Johns replied.

"So does this mean I can talk to him?" Jack asked excitedly, which cause me to smile at her.

"No," Both Shazza and Johns said together.

Once again the feeling to rip Shazza's hair out fell upon me, but like previously Riddick standing slightly in front of me was the only thing that stopped me from doing so. That was his way of telling me what to do, then again, neither of us was ready for anyone to know about us just yet.


	3. Chapter Three

When we got to the settlement, I decided to wonder off, while Riddick went to help Johns and Fry with the cell. Not that Johns would let Riddick do much considering how he had escaped Butcher's Bay.

In one of the cabin type things I found what looked like a model of this solar system and looking around the room I saw a few rock samples that had been dated back twenty two years ago. Then something clicked, turning back to the model I moved the planets around until I hit the number twenty two. What I saw had me frozen on the spot, all the planets had aligned, meaning the other planets surrounding this one would block the three suns, and an eclipse would occur. Resetting the model, I left the room in hopes of finding Riddick to tell him we need to hurry our plan of getting off the planet up, because I didn't want to be here when the things below us made themselves known.

Wondering around, I couldn't help but be grateful when I saw they had managed to get water out of the pump. Walking to one of the bigger buildings I saw Riddick standing there, smiling a little I couldn't help but check out his ass. He moved the tarp covering the building to show a sign next to the door that said Coring Room. Walking up to him I put my hand on the building and got an eerie feeling. A lot of death occurred here.

"We need to find a way off this planet, we haven't got long before there is an eclipse and this place goes pitch black." I told him.

He just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey," I heard a voice come from behind us, Riddick turned to look at the person. "You're missing the party come on."

I rolled my eyes at Johns' patronising tone.

Riddick went to walk off, but stopped and then pulled the tarp off the roof to discover Jack was there. It was then I realised she heard what I had said.

"You don't say a word to anyone Jack, you hear me?" I warned.

She just nods, before running off to where everyone else probably was. The fact she had shaved all her hair off and found an old pair of goggles to look like Riddick worried me; she was getting too attached, especially when Riddick wouldn't think twice about leaving her here if it got us off the planet safely.

As I was about to follow Riddick and Jack, a noise came from inside the coring room. Turning around I looked through the window and saw Imam's youngest, Ali I believe it was, in there, but that wasn't what had me worried, it was the bird like creature I saw when I went into that cave on the walls of the building that had me worried.

"Shit" I cursed, before walking around to the side of the building.

There I saw a hole in the wall which the child no doubt used to get in. Grabbing my knife so that I was prepared, I went through the hole and into the building. When a groaning noise came from the side, I froze and saw that the solar panels were charging up. That wasn't good, especially since those things were all along the walls.

"Ali," I called out in hopes he would come to me but no such luck.

Cursing yet again, I made my way to where I had seen the boy heading as I got to him and was about to grab the child, the panels on the roof started to move to let more light in the building. As soon as that happened the creatures started to screech before swarming towards us. Grabbing the child I jumped out of the way they were heading.

Shots rang out and the door to the coring room was kicked open. Pulling Ali up, I picked up my knife that I dropped when trying to get the child away from the creatures, we headed to the people. Just as we got there the doors behind us flung open and the creatures were swarming the room yet again. This time I wasn't quick enough pulling Ali down with me as the things had grabbed hold of him and took him down the hole that was in the middle of the room with them.

Jumping up I ran to the hole and looked down, only to be greeted by Ali's half eaten body at the bottom of the pit, along with human bones.

"Angie, what happened, where is Ali?" Imam asked me as he came up to me.

He must have been in the room as well.

"I'm sorry Imam; they got him before I could grab him to pull him to the ground." I said and indicated to where I was looking.

Seeing the man's face dropped at the sight of his son's body was too much for me to handle so I left the building and headed to the main building everyone had previously been in. Seeing a spare glass of water on the table I took in and drank it all in one go, feeling a little better now that I was semi hydrated. Plopping down in one of the chairs I rested my head in my hands. Death was something that never sat well with me but only when a violent death came to those who didn't deserve it, people who do deserve to die I could care less about. Like Riddick I had killed as well, in fact that was how we met.

After many years of hunting the men that murdered my mother down I found them. If it wasn't for Riddick saving my ass I would have been dead, he even took the hit for those murders, even though he had only killed one of them and as a thank you, I helped him escape when the mercs had captured him. After that we kind of stuck together, he even showed me a few things, like how to use my knives sufficiently and how to fight. We must have been travelling for two months before we finally caved and stopped ignoring the feelings we had for one another.

"Yes Riddick?" I said as he came into the building.

It annoyed him that I was the one person he couldn't sneak up on. Honestly it wasn't my fault, but whenever he was near my body just naturally relaxed, knowing that nothing would happen if he was around.

"They finally figured out that the eclipse is coming." He stood behind me and started to rub my shoulders.

Smiling I placed my hand over his and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"You're worried," I stated, he was only this affectionate when he was worried.

"I think it is time we came out, if shit goes down I need you with me at all times, I don't need you having to be two steps behind because you're keeping up the act." Standing up I turned and faced him.

"You need a haircut," I ran my hand over the stubble on his head. "And I have the perfect grooming device," I pulled out his favourite shiv, "Just need to find something to use to shave it and I'll do it for you"

A small smirk played on his lips, and I just grinned before placing a lingering kiss on his lips. When I tried to pull away to walk out of the building, Riddick pulled me back only to crash his lips onto mine with a passionate fever. It wasn't long before our tongues were battling for dominance. Pulling back for air, the man started to place small kisses along my jaw and neck.

"We need to go, now isn't the time for a quick romp as much as I would love to jump you right now." I explained pulling away from him.

The man just growled in response but followed me out anyways.

Leaning against the skiff I watched as my husband rubbed grease all over his head before he ran the blade of his shiv across and scrapped the excess off. Johns came out of the skiff a moment later and started to shake before he puked up water.

"Bad sign, shaking like that in this heat." Riddick mocked.

Johns looked at him and glared.

"Thought I told you no shivs." He stated walking up to Riddick.

Feeling now was as good of a time as any, I walked up behind Riddick and took the shiv out of his hand and pretended to examine.

"This," I started, "This is just his grooming device."

With that I carried on what he started and waited for the light bulb to go off in the merc's head. It wasn't long before he shot an accusing glare in my direction. Looked like Mr Johns wasn't as big of an idiot as I thought he was, although the look of jealousy in his eyes did make me question that statement.

"You're together" Johns shouted out.

"Johns I'd like for you to meet my wife, Angie Riddick." My husband said mockingly.


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and thanks to smiley-roarw-123 for helping me, you guys should check out her story hunter if you are Jensen ackels fans!

* * *

Johns didn't reply to Riddick's statement, he just stormed off to one of the buildings, most likely to get his next fix. I didn't like the way he looked at me when he walked past me, but that was something I would keep to myself, I didn't want Riddick killing the man when there was a chance that he could help us off the rock.

Once Riddick head was smooth I handed him back his shiv and glanced back at the skiff.

"I'm gonna have a word with the captain, stay near someone, I don't want Johns getting you on your own." Riddick stated.

Knowing Riddick just wanted to play more mind games on the captain I just rolled my eyes at him and walked off to where Shazza was working on the sandcat. From what I could see she almost had it running, just a few tweaks here and there still needed to be done. I didn't like her for the way she treated Riddick but there wasn't really a variety of people to talk to around here.

"Need a hand?" I asked her and immediately she went about telling me what to do.

A while into it I noticed the slight had become somewhat darker, the dark that comes when dusk is approaching. Something that was not good at all.

"Shazza, please tell me this thing is ready?" I asked her worriedly.

Shazza looked up and with wide eyes she turned on the cat, both of us let out a small cheer when it roared to life. Everyone started running over, and just as we were about to leave I noticed two people were missing.

"Where's Riddick?" Jack and I questioned at the same time.

"Just leave without him, it's what he would do to us," Paris commented causing me to glower at him, but it changed into a smirk when Riddick jumped on the cat next to the scrawny man, "thought we lost you," he ended up stuttering.

Johns came running and Riddick help him up, not without the two of them having a macho stare down first. As soon as Johns sat down the sandcat jerked forward and Shazza drove as quickly as she could to the wreck so we could start loading the cells. The planet that would bloke the suns was moving faster than I would have thought possible and a small amount of doubt erupted through me. I may not trust these people or even like some of them but if this place went pitch black before we got the cells, most of them wouldn't make.

The closer to the wreck we got the darker it became, and my heart was beating a mile a minute. Once we got there Fry, Imam, Johns and Riddick jumped into action and went to get the cells. Jack, Shazza, Imam's two sons and myself stayed. Paris had run off to where his stuff was in a broken off part of the wreck, shouting something about waiting for him. Unfortunately for us, as the last cell with placed on the cat it stopped working because there wasn't enough light. I stood next to Riddick, looking at all the direction where all the spear things where and gasped when the creatures started flying out of them. There were thousands upon thousands of the things, at least that was what it looked like. Yet that wasn't what worried me, what worried me was the fact that these were smaller than the ones I saw while I was down there, which meant these were the babies and the adults were still waiting there turn to flee.

So engrossed in what I was seeing I hadn't noticed that the others started to run in the direction Paris was until Riddick grabbed my arm pulling me with him. Shazza was directly in front of us and us we got to a ditch Riddick yanked us down, just before the creatures reached us. Gripping Riddick's arm tightly I held my breath as the flew over us and didn't move until Riddick did. When I heard Shazza start to get up I wanted to say something but before I could say anything Riddick had forced me to to turn flat on my back. The creatures had come back flying lower than previously. At the sound of Shazza's screams I shut my eyes, trying to force the memories of my mothers screams that tried to come rushing back to me.

When it was over I stood up and marched to where everyone else was, ignoring the man casually walking behind me. I knew he had turned me on purpose, it was his way to stop me from saying anything to Shazza, and it annoyed me for the first time that he could be so careless when it came to the lives of others, especially when those lives could help us get off this place.

Once everyone was inside the blocked off the opening in hopes they wouldn't get in. All around us the clicking sound could be heard, and now I understood it as the way they hunted, echolocation. They could hunt us using sound waves, where ever the disruption in the waves was is where the prey would be. These were natural born killers, and the perfect hunters. In a way these creatures reminded me off Riddick, expect for the part where he rips apart his victim and then eats it. I think my attraction towards him would have ceased to exist if that was the case.

Hearing a noise coming from the left of us, everyone concluded there was a breach in the hull and moved through the hole Imam had created to get us to a safer place. Although the area was little more cramped, which didn't sit well with me, but it was safer then being somewhere the creatures were. Of course Riddick picked up on my increased heart rate and came to stand beside me, subtly running his fingers along the small of my back.

"I'm gonna look around, stay in the light." Riddick ordered before walking off in a direction.

He was like a feline in that aspect, if he was curious about something he would go and investigate to state that curiosity.

Johns and Fry were cutting a whole to get us into the next area, which was supposedly more secure. Looking around I spotted Imam's eldest had disappeared.

"Riddick, Hassan." I called out getting everyone's attention.

"Don't stop cutting." Was all Riddick said.

Everyone sprang into action when a scream was heard and I went to move but Johns pulled me back and shined a light in the direction Riddick had went in. The asshole ended up blinding my husband who ducked to the side, doing so revealed the creature that was behind him. Johns didn't think twice about opening fire until the creature fell to the ground.

Ignoring all of them I moved to where Riddick had ducked, everyone gave me an odd look. Getting to Riddick I helped him up and then pulled his head down to place a small kiss on each eye. His hands went around me and gave me a small comforting squeeze.

"I'm fine," he murmured running his nose along my neck.

"I need you to be more careful." I whispered.

He just nodded before walking us to where everyone was surrounding the creature. They all were amazed by the fact that light was actually burning its skin, which might be a good thing for us. If we al could get our hands on enough light, then maybe just maybe we could get the cells to the ship unscathed.

Johns noticing Riddick's arm around my waisted, he sent a glare our way.

"I see the love birds are ok," he sneered, again his eyes filled with jealousy. Obviously this man has a death wish, considering Riddick doesn't like it when others like something that he deems his, and he definitely deems me as his.

"What do you mean?" Fry asked looking at us confused,

"Angie here has been with Riddick the whole time, they are married if you could believe it." Johns explained.

Everyone seem shocked, well except Jack, but then, shockingly, they became unfazed by it.

"She hasn't done anything to us, so it doesn't matter, especially not when we all need to work together if we are ever gonna get off the planet." Fry said before walking to the hole they had cut in the wall earlier and walked through it.

Everyone soon followed suit and we were all stood in a circle with the blow torch in the middle as our light. Paris was extremely jittery, Jack was in shock still over what had happened to Shazza, plus it didn't help that she had finally started her cycle, Fry looked like she was trying to figure something else, and Johns was staring off into space. I knew that not all of us would make it, but if risking my life saved both Imam, his son and Jack, then I would do it. They deserved to live, especially since they were innocents and hadn't done anything to die in a place like this. Me, I had my dues to pay, and if dying here is what I had to do then so be it. I just wouldn't let Riddick on my little sacrificing plan, considering he would no doubt tie me to himself if it meant keeping me from acting like a hero.


End file.
